


Us and Them

by lary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a Pink Floyd song which always makes me think about these two.

 

_And after all we're only ordinary men_ _  
_

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” asks the Winter Soldier, but it's Bucky, Steve knows, even if it's also not, it is him. But there's no time to feel, no time to stay still and let it come to him until hours later when he locks himself into a SHIELD bathroom and lets his head drop to his knees.

 

It's only five breaths he counts, thank universe for Bruce and the meditation he's shown Steve that lets him just drop right down and _feel_ , and after those five breaths tears are running down his face and he's shaking and crying and laughing because it's _Bucky_ and he's alive and Steve doesn't give a damn if he's also the Winter Soldier, his best friend is _alive_ and Steve got to see him, and Steve will see him again if it's the last thing he does. Which it might be, but he's risked his life for less.

 

***

 

_God only knows, it's not what we would choose to do_

 

One moment it's still the Mission in front of him, and the man is saying things, things that want to twist under his skin, but the Soldier has heard it all from mouths even prettier and has looked into eyes just as pleading, and all of them have ended up just as dead.

 

But then something shifts and it's _Steve_ , and in that moment he's Bucky. The Weapon has never let the Soldier down and yet the man is still breathing even though he shouldn't be. And then Steve is falling and the Soldier watches. With every heartbeat there's more of Bucky in his veins. When Steve disappears under the surface, the Soldier lets go, falls after him, and the Weapon leaves the job unfinished.

 

The shore is clear. Won't be for long, but the Soldier will hear them long before they have a chance to see him. And Bucky is looking at Steve, traces fingers alongside his jaw and then follows the path with his lips, and _oh_ , he may not remember much but his body does, lightning-quick and visceral, knows Steve's taste and what it's like to press his face into Steve's neck, knows the tightness in his chest that's always there when he's waiting for Steve to wake the fuck up because _I can't live without you, you punk_.

 

The sound of approaching vehicles comes too soon. The Soldier gets up and disappears, silent and deadly. But as he goes, Bucky is with him.

 


End file.
